smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Smurf (Empath stories)
"Crazy, sound the alarm!" :- Random Smurf character Maxwell Silver Hammer "Crazy" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Crazy is born the son of Pranky and Trixie Smurf, a pair of comedians and pranksters, and is the younger brother of Jokey. While his parents were surprised that he wasn't able to speak, they nonetheless encouraged him to use his ability for making all kinds of sound effects. He became quite popular during stage acts with his parents. At around 50 years of age, Crazy lost both of his parents to an unknown disease and was raised mostly by Culliford, who became Papa Smurf. Personality He is similar to his counterpart in the [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]], except that he is one of the few Smurfs that doesn't really speak; he communicates mostly through making all sorts of convincing sound effects and comically exaggerated pantomime, thus making his fellow Smurfs think he is crazy. However, Papa Smurf and Empath both see Crazy's ability as being useful in protecting the other Smurfs from various dangers, while Actor uses him to create all sorts of sound effects in his productions. His older brother Jokey likes to use him for various sorts of pranks that he plays on his fellow Smurfs. Orbit, who notices that Crazy can imitate the sound of any musical instrument, likens him to a "living smurfesizer" and includes his fellow Smurf's talent in his works. Empath notes that Crazy suffers from a monthly condition of lycanthropy, as he can be found on nights of the full moon transforming into a were-Smurf and howling at the moon like a wolf. This came from being scratched by a thorny plant called wolfsbane when he was a young Smurfling, and though he was prevented from fully becoming a were-Smurf by Papa Smurf producing an antidote for wolfsbane, it still left Crazy with a condition that seems to be permanent. Other than that, he is considered harmless with some form of mental illness. Role His most common role is that of a siren, who uses his sound effects talent to warn other Smurfs of danger. While participating in the Village Smurphony Orchestra, Crazy imitates the sound of any instrument. In story adaptations that take place during the time period that the cartoon show covers (between Seasons 1 and 5), Crazy shows up in places where Harmony normally would in the role of the siren. Clothing And Appearance Crazy wears a standard white Smurf hat and pants, with the Smurf hat worn backwards. His physique as a Smurf is usually considered slim. As a were-Smurf, he has dark blue fur covering his body and develops wolf-like ears and fangs. Voice Actor He would most likely be voiced by John Kassir, who also voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie and its 2013 sequel. Notes * His character song is "Dare To Be Stupid" by Weird Al Yankovic. * His birth name is based on "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" by the Beatles. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Gag characters Category:Rarely speaking characters Category:The Smurfs live-action film series character exclusive imports Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Musicians Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Jokey's family members Category:Crazy's family members Category:Lycanthropic characters Category:Characters with disabilities